1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a walking assistance method and/or apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and/or apparatus for adjusting a torque output timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, a number of people may experience inconvenience and/or pain from joint problems. Thus, there is a growing interest in walking assistance devices enabling the elderly and/or patients having joint problems to walk with less effort. Furthermore, walking assistance devices increasing muscular strength of human bodies may be desired for military purposes.
In general, walking assistance devices may include body frames disposed on trunks of users, pelvic frames coupled to lower sides of the body frames to cover pelvises of the users, femoral frames disposed on thighs of the users, sural frames disposed on calves of the users, and/or pedial frames disposed on feet of the users. The pelvic frames and femoral frames may be connected rotatably by hip joint portions, the femoral frames and sural frames may be connected rotatably by knee joint portions, and/or the sural frames and pedial frames may be connected rotatably by ankle joint portions.